


Of Fealty And Dragons

by hanbeone



Category: f(x)
Genre: F/F, How to Train Your Dragon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will put an an end to this war.” She said with conviction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fealty And Dragons

“I will put an an end to this war.” She said with conviction. That she could swoop in on the back of a night fury and talk her way to the end of a war that had been stretched out over a decade. And if talking failed, well, the dagger that was concealed inside her boot was doused in poison. Whether it ended in a treaty or a death, this war was going to end. 

 

Victoria was the best dragon rider in the lands. The first, but definitely far from being the last. She also happened to be the sole child of the Chief, destined to be a true and great leader in every aspect. And Luna adored her to bits.

 

“I know you will.” Luna replied. Her hands- the skillful fingers that came from being a blacksmith’s daughter- were busy stroking along the scaled flank of Meu. She could sense Victoria’s eyes on her as she spoke gently to the magnificent creature. “You bring Victoria back safely, you hear?”

 

Her request was met with a snuff from the dragon. A conformation that Meu would not let anything happen to the young woman. Of course, Luna already knew- the loyal bond between Meu and Victoria went unmatched by the bonds between any other rider and their dragon. The night fury and chief's daughter were one of kind. They would quite literally, fight until they had nothing left to give, just to ensure each other's safety. 

 

But Luna was far from being left out, for Victoria had sworn her fealty, a grand gesture that had left Luna beyond words. And with that sworn fealty came the loyalty of Meu, leaving Luna quite certain that she was the luckiest girl in the whole tribe. 

 

“And no broken bones,” Luna amended, a playful glance at Victoria. “I may be a master of mending weaponry, but bones are a whole other matter.”

 

“That was one time,” Victoria groaned whilst rolling her eyes.

 

“One time, that if I recall correctly, you sweet talked your way into having me wait on you for a whole week. When it turns out that you were perfectly capable of bathing yourself.” 

 

Victoria was unfazed by the accusation, concentrating on fastening pauldrons over her shoulders. 

 

“Well I couldn’t exactly say ‘luna, fancy getting naked with me?’ because that would have been just a little too scandalous.”

 

Barking with laughter, Luna draped herself over the dragon, giving her a hug. Meu made sounds of excitement, tail wagging back and forth before nudging Luna off and into Victoria’s awaiting arms. 

 

“Oh, what in heavens am I going to do with the two of you?” She complained aloud, only to be silenced by Victoria pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

 

The kiss took her by surprise, only a brief meeting of lips, and she studied Victoria carefully once it was over. She found a battle of apprehension and confidence in her eyes, the way Victoria’s forehead wrinkled slightly, and the breathing that was a little bit irregular. Luna knew how much weight Victoria was carrying on her shoulders in this secret mission. Nobody was aware of it apart from the two of them and if things failed…

 

Luna’s fingers found purchase on the thick leather of Victoria’s pauldrons as she pushed flush against her body. 

 

“You’ve got this,” she said encouragingly, a reassurance for them both. And then she claimed the dragon rider’s lips. Victoria’s hands were sturdy on her back as they shared a kiss so intimate, so tender and full of hope. Their plan was going to work. It  _ had _ to work. 

 

Luna stepped back upon hearing Victoria’s soft moan, stroking her cheek to make up for the distance that she was suddenly putting between them. 

 

“It’s time. There’s plenty more of that for when you return.”

 

Victoria closed her eyes, nuzzled against Luna's hand, then nodded. Luna did the honours of settling a helmet over Victoria’s braided hair. The young woman donned her armor proudly, like she was born to wear the mix of leather and metal.

 

“I wish I could join you.” There was a tinge of mournfulness in Luna’s words. The blacksmith was still rather uncoordinated when it came to riding on the backs of Dragons. She was more comfortable on the ground, with the soil and grass beneath her feet.

 

Victoria’s resounding laugh seemed to dissipate the nervous tension in the air around them. 

 

“Meu and I will train with you once we return. There's hope for you yet, Luna.”

 

The dragon made a sound of agreement, causing both girls to giggle whilst Victoria claimed her place on the saddle. She leaned down, for another quick kiss before patting Meu’s flank and preparing for flight.

 

“I’ll see you in a day or two, depending on the level of dificulty I’m faced with.”

 

Luna nodded her understanding and with a stroke to Meu’s face, wished the dragon and rider luck on their mission. And then she was left peering up at the sky as she watched them disappear into the cover of the night. It took a lot of might for Luna to turn home, but she knew in her bones that Victoria and Meu would make their way back to her.

 

They were vikings afterall. And vikings persevered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little something i thought of after watching httyd 1&2 with my nephew for the 2nd time this week.


End file.
